A Different Way!
by Tyler'sPrincess
Summary: Harry lends support to a pretty witch following the mass break out from Azkaban. What follows is anyone's guess.
1. Chapter 1

A raven haired boy with emerald green eyes watched as his dorm mate, paled. Being that Neville was not exactly one of that had an easy time of things Harry was concerned. The other boy rose quickly and made his way to class. Harry who wasn't sure what to make of this simply looked at the morning prophet. Suddenly it made sense to him. The headline of the front page read, "Mass Break Out From Azkaban." The article that followed allowed for him to understand in greater dteail. Three of those whom had escaped the wizarding prison were those whom were responsible for the condition of Neville's parents.

Following the most recent in a series of unfortunate goings on in British magical society there were those who now found themselves the recipients of a gruesome sort of reflective fame. Susan Bones whom had lost most of her family to some among the ten seemed morose as she worked beside Neville in Herbology that morning. Many of their classmates frequently staring at the pair. It was no real secret that both came from powerful light families. Susan was a member of the prominent Bones family. All of whom were powerfully connected, yet even that had not been able see many of them spared. Susan, the green eyed wizard had learned was raised by her remaining Aunt, Amelia Bones, whom was Director and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry observed the pair concerned for what they must be feeling.

Upon seeing the taller boy shift Harry knew that the other boy felt his eyes on him. Not wanting to make his loyal friend uncomfortable he quickly averted his eyes. How many times had Aunt Petunia told him that it wasn't polite to stare at descent people? While he doubted that Neville would fall under the Dursley's definition of descent people he was what Harry considered descent people. For that reason the green eyed boy never wanted to do anything to hurt the other wizard. Harry had never betrayed Neville's secret. He knew that Neville's parent's had been tortured to insanity by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. They weren't dead as many other students likely assumed they were. He had incidentally come acrossed that knowledge initially when he had viewed a memory in Professor Dumbledore's pensive. It was only confirmed when he along with Hermione and Ginny had seen Neville on Christmas break at St. Mungo's. It was decided that they would allow Neville to bring it up. Otherwise they would never mention it. However, there are some things that you can't help over hearing. It was as he was working with Ron to complete the day's task that he heard Susan mumble softly, "Now I have a good idea of what it is like to be Harry." The sweet Hufflepuff girl with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes was not given to being sad and it seemed such an unusual state that Harry felt compelled to something for her.

So it happened that the young wizard found himself approaching his year mate, a bit awkwardly. It wasn't often that Harry had occasion to deal with emotional females. Yet, he had felt that he must do something for the young witch. The Hufflepuff had never been anything but considerate, hardworking, and diligent from where he stood. He could also see that she was a true a loyal friend to those who knew her. Even when Hannah and Ernie had been talking during the incident with the chamber of secrets, it had not been Susan whom had said a word against him. In fact she had appeared skeptical about that idea. Now Susan needed people around her that understood how she felt.

Harry cleared his throat gently to alert her to his approaching presence. When the young witch turned to face him he spoke,"Susan, I want you to know if you need anything I'm here for you. Whatever you want or need just tell me." There a strange mixture of emotion in his voice as he realized how out of his depth he was here. That broke the dam that had been holding back Susan's tears . She flung herself into the green eyed boy who simply wrapped his arms around her. As the young witch cried on his shoulder something strange happened. A sort of warm feeling enveloped Harry, and his heart and began to flutter, while his stomach did flip flops.

He had lost all interest on the last Hogsmeade weekend in Cho. The pretty Ravenclaw seeker had held no interest in getting to know Harry. Instead, the girl had pumped him for more information on Cedric's death. Though, that date had come about through a similar instance where he had allowed the witch to cry on his shoulder, this felt different somehow. This felt more natural somehow though both girls had been wrapped in grief regarding people that they had lost. Harry didn't understand how that could be the case, but, decided to set that side to contemplate later.

It was sometime later that the somewhat shy although bright young witch looked up removing her head from Harry's shoulder. Susan blushed, her face turning nearly the same shade as her hair had once been. Her hair had mellowed and turned into a pleasant strawberry blonde over the last couple of years. Her brown eyes where the color of chocolate frogs and Harry found himself drawn to them. As the young witch stepped away the young wizard couldn't help but realize that where a robust girl had once been now stood a beautiful young woman with a nice figure. The girl seemed embarrassed by her emotional outburst and blanched at seeing Harry still standing there. It was confirmed even with Harry being a thick as he could be when it came to women as she said, "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure that you need to be going. I shouldn't have held you up." Following that statement Susan turned and left hoping to pull herself together after completely humiliating herself in front of Harry.

It was a cautious Harry whom started making his way to Transfiguration after that moment. He knew that Susan was embarrassed, but he wanted her to be able to come to him for some reason. He would need to talk to someone the question was who. He couldn't talk to Ginny about this. First off, Ron's sister had once had a crush on Harry, and their new friendship was tenuous, especially since she was seeing Michael Corner. Ron was his best mate, but was even more hopeless than Harry when it came to emotions and dealing with females. The twins were no better than Ron in that sense. That pretty much left Hermione.

Update Policy: Please Read and Review! It helps me keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Transfiguration classroom Harry was nervous, he hated being late to Professor McGonagall's class, and had made a point not to be over the last few years. He took a seat by Hermione and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he in fact was not late. He barely managed to pay attention though when McGonagall began the days lecture. He just couldn't focus after what happened earlier. His mind kept drifting to the news of the escaped death eaters and what that meant for so many of his friends. He thought about Neville's expression and Susan saying that she now had an idea of what it was like to be him. Then, later on Susan crying on his shoulder. He wanted so badly to help her heal, and to tell her everything would be fine. The problem was that couldn't tell her that, not honestly and he knew it.

"Mr. Potter! Am I boring you by trying to teach today? If so perhaps you should best demonstrate for the class." Harry returned to the present quickly at the sharp voice his head of house. He looked down and realized that they were needing to change a beetle into a button non-verbally. He proceeded to try it out. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the form and detail of the button, every element that went into creating the button. When he succeeded thanks to having been practicing non-verbal spell casting in preparation for some of the DA sessions, as well as, charms. He sighed his relief, and looked over to see a mixture of relief and disgust on his best friends face. He looked to the Professor whose face reflected a mixture of pride and hope. "Ten points to Gryffindor, I'm glad to see that you're finally taking your studies seriously, Mr. Potter." Even though the words came out in a clipped tone, thanks her Scottish accent it was as close to a compliment perhaps as McGonagall was able to bestow on them. The expression on her face was priceless as the rarest of potions ingredients.

When the class finished Hermione cornered him in the hall. Harry, what happed you were nearly late today, and you didn't follow us out like normal? Then, you're not paying attention in McGonagall's class. You got lucky today Harry, you might not be next time." The green-eyed wizard knew enough to take his best friends lecture in stride. Deciding that it was best to let Hermione know that they needed to have a serious talk, Harry finally responded. "I need to talk to you, and just you later it has to do with things that only you might be able to help with." The bushy haired girl seemed to fall into deep thought. Apparently she was confused as to why Harry might not also want the opinion of their other best friend. This made Harry blush as he mumbled, "It involves a girl." Hermione scowled, "fine then, but, later for now we'd best get going for charms."

Finally, lunch came and the fifth year Gryffindor's were eating quickly. With this being owl year many of them were nervous. Once they finished Harry pulled his best friend down to sit under a tree by the black lake. Harry gave Hermione a brief overview of what happened in Herbology and what had followed. That led the girl to finally understand Harry's earlier distraction and his tardiness. Hermione allowed herself to process what Harry had shared. When she finally began formulate an idea of what the situation could entail she thought that perhaps it was a good thing. She knew that Harry loved her and all of the Weasley's, but in many ways until now he had felt alone. "Well, tell me something is Susan someone that you would like to get to know better?" Harry rolled his eyes, as if to say that the answer should be obvious. Hermione sighed, "Ok then, start there. Get to know her better as a friend. This is going to be a tough time for her, and I imagine a few others, nut, especially her. You're really probably one of the very few people who can relate too, and understand her situation. If something more is meant to happen it will." Having said that the brightest witch of their age cast her eyes down, as she mumbled something under her breath.

Now that they no longer needed a chance to speak in private they walked back to the Castle to face one of their least favorite teachers. While Defense against the Dark Arts was never Hermione's greatest strength it was now one class even she dreaded. Delores Umbridge was the newly appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and she seemed to have a bias against Harry and by extension Gryffindor house. With broad powers and the protection of the Minister for Magic she frequently abused her power simply to make people miserable. She was also the reason why Hermione and Ron had asked Harry to teach a remedial course so to speak in defensive magic. The ministry seemed to be burying it head further and further into the sand regarding Voldemort's return, and under Umbridge they were no longer allowed to learn anything practical for defense.

The awkwardness of the much need conversation over the green eyed young man looked at his best friend, and hoped that everything went the way it should. After all Harry felt like he'd messed up stupendously, in the green house. After all why else would Susan have just run off like that? The afternoon dragged by for Hogwarts students. Now, with the horrible, pink ministry toad running things around here there wasn't much left to do to divert yourself, outside of class. So, we find the Gryffindor friends crowded around the fire place in this common room. Hermione had set up a revising and was a leading a study group on magical theory geared to help them all score well on the OWLS later on in the year. She'd also provided copies to their friends in the DA who were in other houses. Harry was glad that Hermione was in charge of this part though. Whereas Harry was strong in regards to practical application, years of sloppy habits after getting a severe beating from both his Uncle and shoved into his cupboard without food for a weekend for getting marks than Dudley had made his theory work abysmal. The fifth years paired up to quiz each other on Latin pronunciation for the various charms and spells that they might need. Currently Harry was sitting across from Neville as the young Longbottom stumbled yet again over the petrification spell that Hermione had cast on him in their first year. "PPP…Peticass total is", Neville said. Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Petri-fi-cuss To-ta-lisp", Harry said, hoping that breaking the spell into syllables would help his quiet friend. Finally, Neville got it! That accomplished finally, Harry Potter looked at his watch and signaled the group to follow him to the room of requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

The house of the brave and chivalrous was just about anything but sometimes it would seem. Many of those in the house had seen the price of bravery and knew the price could be steep However, when the group saw it all boil down they'd rather see the memory of their fallen done justice. That meant standing up for what was right, and protecting those who needed protection. Sometimes it meant standing up to a bully like Malfoy and going it alone. Sometime is meant befriending someone who had no friends. Loyalty too had its place and was be admired. Thus, making Huffllepuff their natural ally.

Harry and his friends had long ago learned to be cautious when traipsing about the halls at night, but that had been even more necessary of late. It seemed that the inquisition squad was always to close for comfort. They were not to very well informmed though as to the room of requirement though, and so far that offered some modicum of comfort to our comrades. Harry tapped the parchment and whispered the incantation, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Checking the old tattered marauders' map Harry was thrilled when he saw not one member of the inquisition squad nearby and the toad pacing in her office. Knowing that it was safe Harry paced back and forth thinking about his need for a place for him and his friends to hold their meeting. The Gryffindor's were there first. They were swiftly followed though by others from Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw contingent was the last to arrive.

As people settled in for the evenings session Harry mentally prepared for what he was about to do. So far the DA had worked on disarming, stunning, and dodging spells. Now it was time to try and get them to duel properly. Harry quickly gained the attention of the room with a simple raised hand. Most people would have over-looked the smallish boy who was still thin as a rail from years of deprivation. This was not a situation that Harry had ever imagined himself being in. He had never made a school team until Hogwarts. Dudley had seen to that. So, being a captain of any kind was not an option. Dumbledore for whatever reason had overlooked Harry and instead given the Prefect position to Ron. That meant that Harry was in a rather unprecedented position. "When you are in the thick of it, and you're seconds way from being killed or watching a friend be murdered right in front of your eyes. Sometimes a lucky break or good reflexes is all you've got. That said I think that it's time study some proper dueling. Ron and Hermione will help me demonstrate, then we'll break into pairs."

The trio came forward and bowed each to the others and then backed into defensive stances, with their wands at the ready. Hermione moved quick sticking first sending a body bind curse at Ron. The red-head effortlessly dodged the curse rolling slightly to the left. It was a very easy thing then for him to send a leg-locker curse at Harry. The smaller boy effortlessly dodged the attack by ducking so that the curse shot over his head. Standing back up, Harry waved his wand slant ways "expeliamous" The spell sent both wands straight to Harry. The trio turned back to look at their class, which was comprised of the student body over 2nd year minus those from Slytherin house. That is roughly.

The trio divided themselves up working with various fragments of the assembled students. Harry to the Hufflepuffs, Ron to work with the other Gryffindors, and Hermione the Ravenclaws. Harry watched as Ernie MacMillan overpowered a simple stunner which thankfully, Susan dodged. "Nice one", Harry praised Susan's effortless movement. Turning to Ernie Harry critiqued, "You just overpowered it is all. Try more of a roll of the wrist, or a flick." The pair tried it out again and this time Ernie succeeded. Then they swapped and Susan tried to do the same. Harry smiled she had listened. Susan had used a slight flick of the wrist and tried the incantation nonverbally allowing her to gain Ernie's ap. wand.

The hour passed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched and gave feedback to their students. As people got ready to head out and return to the common rooms for the remainder of the evening, Harry tapped the map and checked for the coast to be clear in the hall way outside. The assembled members then slipped out in smaller groups, and Harry monitored the hall via the marauders' map. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott came to stand by Hermione to wait their turn, and then Harry was able to quickly slip a note in Susan's hand as the girls were signaled through. The trio of Gryffindors were the last to leave as usual under the cover of the cloak that had belonged to Harry's father. As they began to approach the entrance to Gryffindor they knew to proceed cautiously and to whisper the password. Silently parting ways to their dorms the friends went to process the events of the day and hopefully gain enough sleep to make it through yet another day.

The green eyed wizard deep in thought began to get ready for bed and drew his curtains around his bed hoping not wake Ron if he had another one of his nightmares. It had to been too long since he had a proper nights rest. That could be said for too many of them lately. Drifting off to sleep came more easily though as thoughts of a pair of beautiful brown eyes came to Harry. This time it not to be a nightmare that woke Harry from his sleep.

Update Policy: This story will be updated after 5 reviews!


End file.
